One Winged Butterfly
by notcrackers
Summary: As far as Celia could remember, she is not related to the infamous Alice who've had her adventure in Wonderland. And now here she is, in said place, being called as The Other Alice with people hoping her to save Wonderland. But what surprised Celia the most is the fact that she has to fight Alice herself.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is another Alice story I wrote in my phone months ago, so I can't guarantee the grammar and all. I mean, I didn't even check it twice before deciding to upload it here. Oh and each chapter will be quite short, I suppose. This story is like, a combination from Lewis Carrol's Alice, McGee's Alice, and Tim Burton's Alice. I'm confused. Should I put this in Alice in Wonderland, or maybe in Crossover? Ugh. Anyways, yes there's some OCs in here. I hope you like it!

Oh, but don't worry. "Her Fairy Tail" is still ongoing, I just need some more time to write the third chapter.

Disclaimer (Oh God I don't know how to write this, I mean, it's all combination and all...): the OC's are mine, but all the recognizable are either Lewis Carrol's, McGee's, or Tim Burton's. Oh the complexity...

* * *

Chapter one: That Rabbit Hole Which She Had Fallen Inside

Celia Peterson couldn't forget the weirdly interesting rabbit she had followed earlier. Its fur was pure white, and covered in waistcoat. Yes, a rabbit was wearing a waistcoat. It could still be categorized as normal, since people liked to dress up their expensive pets. And the weirdest of all was, it was wearing a monocle; a monocle! Celia only knew one person who wore it; her elderly butler, Dalton. The monocle's chain were connected to a large gold pocket watch.

The mysterious rabbit hopped through Celia's large garden towards a certain spot. But it suddenly stopped and then turned around to face Celia. Their eyes locked for a moment, before the rabbit clicked the pocket watch to open the cap, revealing twelve numbers and two pointers; a long one, and a shorter one. The white-fur mammal pointed its paw to the clock, closed the lid, and then started hopping again. With a huge curiosity carried inside her, Celia followed the certain mammal which had long ears.

She ran, ran, and ran, until she saw the rabbit jumped into something-which Celia figured to be a hole beside a tree; a large oak tree. The brunette walked forward to seek the hole, only to find a solid ground with grass and no hole on it.

Celia tsked quietly. She took a small step to stand on the spot where the hole should be at. She didn't how to react, she was sure the rabbit hopped into a hole! But now the said hole was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, Celia raised her small feet to started walking again, wanting to leave the spot, before she heard the ground beneath her shook.

Each piece of the dirt parted, creating a shapeless crack. Bright light peeked from each gap created by the cracks. Before Celia could spontaneously react, dirts were falling inside new hole, the gaps were getting larger, and larger, until it's wide enough for Celia to fall inside. Gravity pulled the brunette inside as Celia let out a loud scream. She could swear she saw the dirt that were falling inside earlier had floated back upwards to close the hole above her.

Soon enough, her body spun, making her face downwards. After calming down, Celia looked around. She was inside an empty space, her surroundings were colored white. Random things scattered across the empty space; tables, chairs, table clocks, spoons, plates, books, vases, even hour glasses. Confused, Celia decided to look down, she spotted a different hue of light which she figured to be the way out. She felt tension around her was rising. The gravity were trying to pull her down harder than before.

When Celia looked down, she spotted a mirror, it was placed horizontally. Falling closer towards the glass, the sixteen year old girl panicked that she will hit the solid surface, or maybe she could break the mirror. But when her body got closer, instead of hitting it, her body went through the mirror.

As soon as she passed through it, she felt something surrounding her. It was a bit ticklish, but Celia was more curious about what was these thing that tickled her. The brunette's gray eyes met with a butterfly, a purple one; a toxic purple, to be exact. There's like hundreds of them surrounding her. Celia panicked again, before she realize that those insects didn't hurt her.

When the purple butterflies left her then disappeared, bright light from underneath Celia started to blind her vision. After a vision of a light color, Celia's sight started to clear up, revealing a totally new place.

The place was a huge landscape, green grasses covering almost all of the ground, trees with flowers of every color scattered across the land. Celia could see the clear waterfalls too. But before she could sight-seeing, she felt her body was currently floating, slowly decreasing the gap between her feet and the ground.

When she landed on the ground, she realize that her clothes had changed. She was wearing a knee-length light blue dress, a white pinafore, and white stocking. Celia let out a quiet gasped as she remembered the outfit. Before the brunette could muttered the word, she spotted a certain rabbit from the corner of her eyes. And then, Celia ran after to follow the mysterious white rabbit with the word still echoing in her head.

"Alice in wonderland."

* * *

Reviews are loved.

_I. Still. Don't. Get. The. **Mother-flipping**. Spacing._

_Papay!_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to apologize for two matters: First, I'm sorry for taking so much time to update this. Second, I'm also sorry because I think I won't update Her Fairy Tale anymore, writer's block totally erased my ideas for that story.

* * *

Chapter two: Those memories she implanted

Celia ran through the grasses, the bushes, the flowers, even forests, just to catch the rabbit. The brunette panted occasionally, her stocking-covered legs ran and ran. She could see that the rabbit was trying to lead her into a certain place.

Turning her head to left and right, she saw the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She had never seen the trees so thick, yet it didn't hamper the path to walk. She had never seen flowers so colorful, yet it didn't look fake.

From the corner of her eyes she could saw a mouse and a bird chit-chat with each other. Celia was staring at them, when the bird somehow looked back at her, making them locked eyes. Soon after catching Celia's eyes, the bird whispered something to the mouse.

Disturbed, Celia decided to stop running for the rabbit and now trying to catch up with the other animals. The mouse and the Dodo paled at the sight, and then tried to run away from her. Before they could walk further, Celia called them.

Both animals turned at her.

"Why do you run away?"

Receiving no answer, Celia decided to ask them another question.

"Are you scared of me?"

Celia had just asked two animals. The brunette need to think twice, will the animal answer them? Of course the answer is-

"Alice."

-yes. They could talk! Celia gaped at both animals, especially the big dodo which had just answered her. But then she realize. Alice? And now what was wrong with the young girl who happened to fall into the rabbit hole and visited the Wonderland?

"A-Are you Alice?" The Dodo asked, stuttering the word. Celia raised an eyebrow. Of course they would've mistaken her for Alice, she was wearing the exactly same dress.

Celia shook her head slowly.

"No, my name is Celia Peterson, I am no Alice."

Both animals let out a sigh. They looked calmer. The dodo with pale blue fur skipped to the river. The river was pretty long, and the beginning of the river was connected with a waterfall. Celia stared at the waterfall. It was no ordinary waterfall. Instead of the water falling down freely, the water was falling down from two holes of eyes. The eyes were owned by a large statue sticked with the short cliff. Her hands were cupping both of her cheeks. So it looked like she was crying, tears flowing from her eyes, and her tears were creating a river.

"Fascinating, is it not?" A unique low-pitched voice interrupted Celia. The brunette turned her head to face the dodo.

"This waterfall is Alice's tears," The unusually big mouse spoke. "She was crying in her huge form at that time, so her tears were a flood for us."

Celia stared at the mouse, and then stared the waterfall again. It was pretty, actually, each sides of the cliff were covered with flowers. She went near the river, bent down, and cupped some water with her hand, then tasted it slowly. She coughed and choked after the liquid went down her throat.

"It's salty!"

"T-That is not a wise decision to taste the water," The dodo bird said in worry.

"Ah, I think it's time for me to go." The mouse suddenly spoke, leaving Celia alone with the rare bird. The dodo sighed.

"He hates strangers,"

The brunette understood that. Since she was indeed an uninvited guest to the Wonderland. And maybe the mouse didn't want to see her for some unknown reasons.

"S-Speaking of which, my name is D-Do-Dogson" The bird stuttered. Celia smiled warmly at him-she figured that it is a he, from his heavy voice.

"Can I call you Dodo?"

Dogson green eyes slightly widened. Without Celia's knowing, Dogson's nickname IS Dodo.

"The way you stutter your name does make me want to call you that."

The dodo bird smiled.

"My friends do call me Dodo." Celia was shocked a bit by this. So she could guess the bird's nickname. She secretly felt a little proud of that.

"Really? What a coincidence!" Beamish, Celia spoke.

They let out a chuckle. But before Celia could smile even wider, she decided to ask about Alice and her problem with Wonderland natives.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dodo blinked his beady green eyes.

"Why yes, what is it?"

"What is wrong with Alice?"

The rare bird with pale blue fur choked. He had never tought that the brunette would ask that. Oh, he didn't know how to explain. But suddenly, he had an idea of explanation.

"Alice is not the girl we know, not anymore." Dodo spoke.

"And I'm terribly sorry, that is the only thing I myself could tell you right now."

Celia let out a disappointed sigh. She was very curious.

"B-But, I think you shall ask The Hatter, he must have known more than I am,"

The brunette beamed at his speech. But then she realized, she didn't know who's The Hatter, and where to find the said person. She even forgot to follow the white rabbit.

"Oh, I shall find him, then. But, do you aware of a white rabbit's whereabouts?"

Dodo narrowed its eyes, questioning about Celia's question. Why would she know about a certain white rabbit with monocle who lived in the Wonderland.

"I went down here to catch him, truth to be told." Celia explained, understanding Dodo's curious expression. The Dodo was shocked. Celia's reasoning was too similar to Alice's; catching the white rabbit. Now what did that rabbit do to attract another young British girl to went down here, to the Wonderland?

"I-I see," Dodo stuttered. "You can visit him at Hatter's. They're close, you know."

"Really?" Celia smiled at the answer. "Where can I found his place?"

"His domain is not the nearest place you can walk with your feet. I suggest you shall ride an ostrich,"

"Ostrich?"

"Yes. Give them this and I'm sure they shall bring you there," Dodo picked an apple from a tree, and then passed it to Celia.

Celia nodded. She bid the bird a quick farewell before continuing on her journey. Walking without a certain destination, she tried to found at least one ostrich. Until she spotted a certain long-necked bird skipping around near the forest. The brunette quickly followed the bird, she also called it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ostrich!"

The said bird turned its long neck. After some moments the ostrich was already walking towards Celia. It stared at the girl, especially at her clothes.

"Are you Alice?"

Celia sighed at the question.

"Unfortunately, I'm not her."

"That should be fortunately though." The bird's words brought more questions for Celia. So, was it unfortunate to have Alice around? She really need to find the white rabbit and the Hatter; she needed a good nice explanation!

"Well, I do need reason for that. But now I need your help, Mister Ostrich,"

The Ostrich stared at her knowingly, before cut her word before Celia could tell her needs.

"I suppose someone needs a ride, am I right?"

Celia's eyes went round in shock. Oh how smart the Ostrich was for guessing it right!

"Why yes, I need a ride to Hatter's Domain."

The aves with long neck eyed a certain fruit in the grip of Celia's hand. The brunette followed its eyes, and then realized something. She had to give him a payment, hadn't she?

"And this is for you," Celia said as she threw the apple to the bird. The ostrich catch the fruit with its mouth, quickly biting it, and then swallowed it.

"You shall get on." The ostrich said. Beaming, Celia quickly hopped to its back, even though she had some problems to climb its back, until the ostrich bent down so it's easy for Celia to get on.

Celia repeated their destination once again, which was Hatter's Domain, before the Ostrich started running in its full speed.

In less than a minute or two, they've already arrived in front of tall metal fences. Celia thanked the Ostrich, before the bird left her at her destination. She raised her head to get the full vision at the tall fence. But before she could wonder what's inside, a rustling sound from below disturbed her. So Celia decided to look down. And that's when her eyes locked with a crimson one, yet covered with a monocle. With its white paws holding the fence, the rabbit spoke.

"Oh dear girl! Hatter is waiting for you!"


End file.
